Valkyria Chronicles II: Untold Fortunes
by TenangHope
Summary: The students of Lanseal have suffered many loses and triumphs, but among all of the classes. Squad B must answer the hardest of calls; revenge.


Tension is high, like it always has and will be when the "_Bell_" approaches but the class chairman has heard its call before, knows what it teaches after it sounds. Rick's light footsteps tap through the long hallways of the once highly acclaimed Lanseal Military Academy, his uniform and darkened hair still covered in dull rubble and stained ribbons. Class B's chairman had just participated in the gut wrenching resistance against Lanseals Rebel enemies.

_Barely surviving one storm and into another_. The chairman's thoughts were wise. Very suitable for his current predicament.

Rick's orders were to, after assembling whats left of his squad, report immediately to the Briefing Room and await further orders. After traveling both the seemingly endless hallways of his mind and Lanseal he reached Class B's Briefing room. His shaking hand reached for the door but he paused and remembered the faces of his squad. The expressionless faces he saw lying dead just a few hours ago. Even so, the chairman's resolve and training would not allow him to ponder for long and his cold hand found the even colder door knob.

Opening the door left like opening the armored lid of a tank, not because his exhaustion, not from the bullets that missed him and found another, not from the lack of food but merely because he'd would have to look up. Look up and see exactly how many of his friend wont be accompanying Rick in the upcoming mission. He had slowly opened the heavy door and the energy in the room was missing, killed, much like many other things that day. Instead figures much like the chairman turned their heads slowly, quietly glad that another had lived.

_ Nine gone and nine left. _The chairman had begun to hate the ability to think.

"Rick Russo, It's good to see you've made it" a tall, slender man's chest fell reluctantly, thin silver eyes stared at the class chairman that now sits silently with the rest of his squad. "Your here so..." the teacher breathes a deep breath in, almost as if it was his last. "That means this is it." A fact that's become all to apparent.

"Please teach, we know what happen'd and we know who's gone! Just give us the mission so we can kill those rebels bastards!" Sussie's words were filled with pain and her blue eyes held back much much pain. Her small size hid away much anger even before this devastating battle. But she had secrets behind this anger, secrets she shared only with Lily but Lily will no longer be able to listen; no longer be able to do anything.

Mr. Devington understood the anguish as his silver eyes met Sussie's. "Yes, I will continue" the Class B's teacher was famous for his _die-hard_ composure.

"The Rebels 5th V2 and 31 Infantry Platoon that had attacked Lanseal during the Summer Feast today was large in number" he pauses to calculate "about ninety strong and ten V2 units included in that count. This academy, however, was able to repel the surprise attack along with the defeat of the enemy V2 commander Dirk" Mr, Devington smiles softly "80% of the enemy force was wiped out in the rebel offensive most likely prevent both units from ever entering battle again." his smile faded away, something that may never return again. "Lanseal sadly suffered loses as well, as is the price of war, twenty six students killed and thirty one wounded but recovering."

Stan and Geezo Zackas both winced at the horrific news. Facts that they were forced to listen to and something they could not stop, and for these two galioths, that was a shock.

"The remaining 20% of the rebel force was seen heading west, towards Leanbluff Forest and due to our numbers we've been selecting to make sure they don't get home." Class B's teacher reported confidently.

"B-b-but that ridiculous!" yalpes a small and feeble John "_Shakes_" Hulston. "How does anyone expect so few to take on that many?"

Sussie sprang from her seat, single tear sliding down her pale skin. "Shakes we need to do this, we _**have**_to do this and if you don't wanna go then just stay!" Her voice continues to quiver.

"Students please!" Mr. Devingston voice has become louder but still as stern and subtle as before. "We will not argue. The enemy number is a report in as being seventeen but approximately six are wounded and have severely crippled their movement and combat ability."

Mr. Devington surprisingly smiled again" Anyways, it wasn't me who requested this mission." The teacher looked towards the classes chairman and both student and the teacher nod.

Rick places his hands on his desk and pushes himself up, his eyes meeting all the class members slowly and confidently. Class B had seen those eyes before. Had seen the stern unbeatable power they held. Eyes that, if you looked into long enough, you could almost reach in and grab victory itself.

"Everyone, we'll use the cover of the thick eastern treeline of Leanbluff and set up an ambush. We'll first observe then neutralize." Class B felt it, the fire that burns in the chairman now had passed to each of them. "They will pay for what they've done, what they've taken from us but we _will _make sure they have _nothing_ when were finished."

Then it happened, Lanseal's legendary bell tolled and all of Lanseal knew what was about to happen. Mr. Devington smiled widely knowing his classes ability and proudly points towards to Lanseal's bells outside. "The Lanseal's bell has tolled, Class B, move out!"


End file.
